Petite princesse
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Sérénity vient de naître et Joey la regarde dormir. OS écrit en réponse aux défis du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 78e nuit du FoF pour le thème "Princesse". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Venez nous rejoindre !_

* * *

 _Dors, petite princesse._ Depuis que sa mère était rentrée de la maternité avec sa petite sœur, Joey ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester à coté d'elle, la regardant dormir dans son berceau, ses petits cheveux roux en bataille. Quand ses parents lui avaient appris qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions : Pourquoi ? Ses parents ne s'entendaient quasiment plus, se disputaient en permanence, lui accordaient à peine un regard. Pourquoi infliger ça à une deuxième personne ? Pour essayer de se réconcilier ? Pour que sa mère puisse la garder avec elle s'ils se séparaient pour de bon ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas se poser la question. La seule chose qu'il avait su à la seconde où il l'avait vue, c'est qu'il la protégerait. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre dans cette famille mais, maintenant qu'elle était là, il ferait tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir autant que lui du conflit entre leurs parents. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle n'entende pas les cris, les hurlements, les pleurs, pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la peur et l'isolement qu'il ressentait lui-même, il la protégerait de tout ça, coûte que coûte.

 _Dors, petite princesse._ _Quand tu te réveilleras, peut-être que maman ne pourra pas venir tout de suite te prendre dans ses bras. Mais moi, je serai là. Moi je te bercerais pour que tu ne fasses pas attention à la tristesse de papa et maman, je te chanterais des chansons pour que tu ne les entendes pas crier, je te serrerais contre moi pour que tu ne voies pas maman pleurer._

 _Dors, petite princesse. Quand tu grandiras, tu seras bien obligée de te rendre compte de ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Tu entendras papa crier, tu verras maman pleurer, tu essaieras de les réconcilier, tu leur demanderas pourquoi ils sont comme ça tout le temps. Mais ça ne changera rien, tu ne pourras pas les faire s'aimer à nouveau, tu ne pourras pas t'interposer entre eux. Mais moi, je serai là pour te consoler. Moi, je te prendrais dans mes bras, je te donnerais tout l'amour que tu n'auras jamais de leur part, je te donnerais toute l'affection et l'attention que tu mérites._

 _Dors, petite princesse. Quand tu joueras dans le salon, tu guetteras chaque cri, chaque claquement de porte qui t'indiquera qu'il faut que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre encore une fois. Mais moi, je resterai avec toi. Moi, je t'expliquerai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que d'attendre, que ça va passer, que ça passe toujours. Moi, je continuerai à jouer avec toi en attendant que papa et maman arrêtent de crier, en attendant qu'ils se calment et qu'ils redeviennent pendant quelques minutes ceux que j'ai connus il y a des années._

 _Dors, petite princesse. Même si maman décide de t'emmener un jour loin d'ici, je ferai tout pour rester avec toi. Je te promets de te rejoindre dès que je le pourrais, je te promets que rien ne nous séparera jamais, je te promets de toujours être là pour toi._

 _Dors, petite princesse. Tant que tu gardes tes petits yeux fermés, tu n'as même pas à t'inquiéter de tout ça. Tant que tu gardes tes yeux fermés, tu peux encore rêver que tu as une famille unie, une famille qui t'aime et qui ne cherchera jamais à te faire du mal. Tant que tu gardes tes yeux fermés, tu continues d'incarner la gentillesse et l'innocence que tu ne trouveras jamais dans cette maison._

 _Dors, petite princesse. Quand tu grandiras, tu deviendras aussi jolie que maman, aussi forte que papa et aussi courageuse que moi. Quand tu grandiras, tu comprendras que le combat entre papa et maman était perdu d'avance mais tu feras ton possible pour que tes enfants ne vivent jamais la même chose que toi. Quand tu grandiras, tu deviendras la femme la plus formidable que l'on puisse rencontrer, la plus forte et la plus aimante, la plus jolie et la plus déterminée. Quand tu grandiras, tu feras de moi le grand frère le plus heureux au monde et le plus fier de sa petite sœur._

 _Et ne te fais pas de soucis, petite sœur. Quand tu grandiras, je resterai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Même quand tu auras grandi, tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse._

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, ça faisait un moment que je voulais me lancer dans l'écriture sur Yu-Gi-Oh à l'occasion des nuits du FoF. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
